HOT KISSEU (YOOSU)
by Vhy-mirror
Summary: kisah singkat dari HOT KISSEU milik YOOCHUN JUNSU ! "YA! Jangan tertawa saat kau MENCIUMKU!" "mmbbbhhhaaa...haaahhaaahhaa..mmmppphhhhaaahah.." REVIEW?


.

.

.

**HOT KISSEU**

By : Vhy*mirror

.

.

Cast :

PARK YOOCHUN + KIM JUNSU, the other cast (DB5K member)

Genre :

^ROMANCE^

.

.

.

! HAPPY READING !

* * *

THEME : SUMMER

.

.

.

Sudah tak ada sunset di pantai ini. Bahkan beberapa _view _hanya terlihat sebagai bayangan hitam di sana- sini.

Tapi entahlah, masih ada saja yang tengah duduk -duduk di pinggir pantai hanya untuk mendengarkan nada ombak tak beraturan itu.

"Mmhhmmm...hahhaahhaaa...mmmpphhhhaaahh..."

"YA! Jangan tertawa saat kau **MENCIUMKU**!"

"mmbbbhhhaaa...haaahhaaahhaa..mmmppphhhhaaahah.."

"YA! PARK YOO CHUN !..." kali ini teriakannya dibarengi dengan adegan pendorongan Yoochun -namja yang tepat di sampingnya, yang sedari tadi menghujani dirinya dengan ciuman. Bahkan lumatan. Tetapi selalu diiringi dengan gelak tawa _namjachingu_-nya itu. MENYEBALKAN!.

"_wae_? Ini menyenangkan...Hemm~?" dengan santai ia menarik dirinya kembali untuk mendekat, meng-_closeup_ wajah Junsu yang sangat mengagumkan. Wajah yang selalu menempati singgasana seorang PARK YOO CHUN.

Yoochun mencoba kembali menempelkan bibir itu, hanya sebentar. Dan berganti dengan lumatan- lumatan lembut, yang makin lama makin menuntut. Dan makin dalam.

" Park! Jangan yang aneh -ANEH!" Junsu memukul dada bidang Yoochun yang telah –dengan tidak rela- melepas panggutan hangat di tengah angin yang terasa makin dingin..

" kau ini..." nada Junsu kini beranjak lelah. Nafasnya mulai memburu mengais udara sebanyak- banyaknya. Wajah manisnya yang memerah ditundukkan, tangannya meraih bibirnya yang makin merah dan sedikit bengkak.

" berlatihlah menahan nafas sedikit." sekarang giliran Yoochun yang mengomel, dengan nada yang berusaha dibuat kesal, menampangkan ke-_agyeo_-an – yang gagal tentunya-. Tangannya didekapkan di dada. Dan matanya tak beralih menatap pahatan Tuhan diantara lekuk-lekuk tubuh _namjachingu_-nya yang sedang terengah -engah. -karena 'dibekap' tanpa nafas dengan bibirnya-.

Junsu SIDE and INSIDE ~~~~~~~~~~~

Huuhhh...eeemmmpphhhuuhhhhh... Kuatur nafasku untuk tetap tenang dan dalam kendaliku. Dia ini, huft! Dia memang menyebalkan. Apa yang lucu ketika kau harus mengkhawatirkan seseorang. TIDAK LUCU SAMA SEKALI. Aku benci DIA... BENCI... aahhh... tidak ahhh... tidak...dia tidak semenyebalkan itu...tidakkk... tapi... dia menyebalkan...tidak ahh...emm...pokoknya dia menyebalkan. TITIK. Lihat saja sekarang, dia malah senyam-senyum (Yoochun-side,baca : menyeringai ) sendiri...setelah membengkakkan bibirku...Huft...

Junsu SIDE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"terima kasih karena mengkhawatirkannya." kali ini nada Yoochun merendah, tapi matanya tetap lekat kearah _onyx _Junsu.

" _Manager hyeong_ yang berkata begitu untukmu jika dia mendengarnya." Lanjutnya. Kali ini tangan kanannya mengelus pipi kiri Junsu yang telah kembali menyandarkan dirinya ke dadanya.

'Lembut' batin Junsu. Membuat dirinya tertunduk tak berani menatap Yoochun lagi. Nyalianya agak menciut...malu...

"La-lalu kena-pa kau tertawa?" Junsu berusaha senetral mungkin.

"entahlah..aku suka kau yang seperti itu." BLUSH...rona Junsu mendengar jawaban Yoochun yang masih dengan nada datar (Junsu side,baca: nada romantis ).

Memang semenjak berdua tadi, Yoochun merasa kosentrasi Junsu terbagi. Dan seperti dugaannya, Junsu memang sedang mengkhawatirkan Changmin, sepupu Manager _hyeong_ yang hampir jatuh dari kapal tadi sore. Memang karena sifatnya yang sangat perhatian dan tingkat kepeduliannya yang tinggi, atau karena...

"kau berniat menjadikannya teman?" Yoochun memecah hening yang sempat terjadi. Dan sebuah anggukan dirasakannya pada dadanya. Junsu mengiyakan.

" sepertinya kalian akan cocok." kali ini Yoochun menarik tubuhnya kebelakang dan menjauh dari Junsu. Membuat Rambut hitam Junsu menyentuh pasir.

".." Belum sempat Junsu protes, Yoochun berguling, dan kini berada tepat diatas Junsu. Menyangga tubuhnya pada kedua tangan yang di taruh di samping kanan dan kiri kepala Junsu, dan lututnya sedikit mengapit paha Junsu.

" rambutmu kotor." katanya kini merapikan poni Junsu yang terkena pasir karena ia benar- benar 'menindih' Junsu yang terlentang di atas pasir.

" ini ruang terbuka, Park! Menyingkir!" Omel Junsu sambil mendorong dada Yoochun. Meski itu percuma, ia berusaha dengan nada setegar mungkin. Ia tak ingin terjerumus dalam permainan _namjachingu_-nya yang hobi mengerjainya ini.

Entah mengapa, tatapan tajam Junsu yang didapat Yoochun, makin ingin memenjarakan Yoochun lebih dalam lagi. Perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya pada Junsu, dan mulai menutup matanya.

Sedang Junsu masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, masih belum mengerti dengan yang terjadi. ia hanya mengikuti intuisinya. Dan memenjamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan bibir Yoochun yang lembut, tanpa kesan menuntut. Memang Yoochun hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanya pada Junsu. Perasaan yang benar -benar menyenangkan dan menekan dadanya secara bersamaan.

Merasa Junsu mulai rileks, Yoochun sedikit menekan bibirnya lebih dalam, memberitahu Junsu bahwa ia benar- benar meciumnya sekarang.

Dan itu terjawab dengan Junsu yang mulai mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yoochun. Menikmati apa yang terjadi, tanpa memepedulikan sepasang mata yang melihat dari agak jauh, sambil menggeleng- gelengkan kepala.

" anak itu... benar- benar..." Kata seorang agak jauh dari sana, kini orang itu memegangi pelipisnya yang agak sakit karena melihat adengan 'tidak senonoh' anatara dua sejoli di tengah pantai dari balkon kamarnya.

"_waeyo_ Yunho-_ah_?" sahut yang lain, mendekati Yunho dan menjuruskan pandangannya ke arah mata Yunho yang masih melihat dua objek yang sedang bercumbu itu.

" aiiisshh...Yoochun itu benar- benar! Bisa- bisa _saeng_-ku akan ketularan pervertnya!" Jaejoong mengumpat seadanya. Ikut pusing bersama Yunho, mengetahui _namsaeng_ kandungnya berpacaran dengan Yoochun saja sudah membuatnya stress berat. Sekarang malah melihat Yoochun mencium _saeng_nya dengan ganas, di tengah keremangan, dengan posisi yang ..eerrr...panas sekali. Apalagi Yoochun kini benar- benar menempelkan tubuhnya diatas Junsu. Dan Junsu yang menarik tangannya makin menekan Yoochun untuk menciumnya lebih dalam.

" aku akan menghajarnya besok!" kali ini tekad Jaejoong yang terdengar. Yang diiringi hembusan nafas dari Yunho dan dirinya sendiri. Melihat Jaejoong yang sudah lelah karena perjalanan, Yunho menarik Jaejoong masuk ke dalam. Menutup pintu balkon, dan tirainya. Menghalangi pemandagan sepasang kekasih dipantai itu marasuki matanya lagi.

! END !

* * *

satu alasanku menulis ini adalah... aku tak menemukan SATUPUN dari FF di sini dengan COUPLE YOOSU! *BAHKAN YUNJAE sudah jarang...huhuhuhuhu*

# udah,,ah curcolnya...

Happy reading..maklum atas 'PEMAKSAAN ALUR' + KEPENEKANNYA...

Mind to review?,,,

Sign,

Vhy*mirror


End file.
